Elevator Energy
by GoldenGleek314
Summary: Kurt and Finn are adults working 9-5 office jobs. One day they get stuck in the building's elevator and ignite a new-found passion between themselves after years of hate and repressed sexual frustration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy new year! I hope everyone has an awesome 2018! Special shout out to my friend Tori who's been a HUGE help! Make sure you check out her Tumblr: Toripz, she has AMAZING writing skills, Y'all! This will be the first of many fanfics to come in 2018 for glee pairings. Please review (I can take criticism), and favorite if you want to see what happens next! Enjoy**

* * *

It was a long and exhausting day at work. Two ongoing meetings, roughly thirty emails filled with complaints from customers, business opportunities offered, and my grandmother sending me emails for groceries... I wouldn't even guess as to how she found the work email. Now I will have to stop by the store and her house, before venturing home.

Heading out of my office, I collected my suitcase, jacket, and sunglasses; placing the shades on my head. Closing and locking the door behind me, I went to the break room to clock out.

My coworker, Mercedes, was in making another cup of coffee. "I have paperwork to do," she groaned, "It'll take forever."

"I thought all of the bosses left?" I asked as I typed my employee number into the clock.

"So did I." Mercedes replied, pouring coffee into her cup once the pot was ready. "Yet, Schuester asked me to do last minute paperwork for his conference with paid overtime"

"I would stay for that amount, too. They're working our asses off lately. More than usual for this big project," I turned around to smile at her. "Good luck, I'll see you in the morning." Waving goodbye, I walked towards the elevators.

I was in the middle of texting when the elevators opened after waiting a few minutes. Pressing the "LL" button to the parking garage, I relaxed against the back wall. Looking at my phone, I paid no attention as the elevator stopped on a different floor. Looking up, I saw my workplace enemy, Finn Hudson. I stared a moment before blinking at him, a grimace enveloping my features.

"Kurt," Finn greeted me. "Didn't think you still had a job"

"Finn, I never imagined you'd make it past training." I smirked, giving him the same tone of voice. He had been nothing but evil to me all this time. Part of me hated his guts and the other half seemed shamefully attracted to him, not that'd I would ever admit to it. Half of me wished those soft lips of his would press against mine, while the other half wanted him to be shipped off far away.

"Well, you of all people know how I love to disappoint the haters." He laughs.

"You started this shit, ever since we met you've been an obnoxious and cruel dick!"

"Indeed I have," Finn nods as he sets his suitcase down, a sly grin spreading across his face. "You're nothing but a joke to this company."

I folded my arms across my chest, making myself small while simultaneously giving the bastard a wide berth, my eyes staying on him. "Excuse me?"

"Working long hours doesn't deserve praise, it wastes time, I make this company money. You simply do what you do best, be useless."

I laughed. "No, honey, I've been here longer. You're a newbie as far as I'm concerned." I moved closer to the taller man, still holding my suitcase, and never losing eye contact with him. "Just like I told you the very first day we met, I know everything about everyone." I warned, jabbing a finger into his chest before walking my index and middle fingers up his body to his shoulder, brushing off some dust from his shirt.

"What could you possibly know about me, Hummel?" He growled low, his voice soft and husky, threatening even.

"Well, people are great at gossiping in this company. I happen to have insights on every floor in this building. Everyone talks, given the right… bribe." I was determined to not show that his presence had caught me off guard, and it was becoming easier.

"What could anyone tell you about me!?" His voice wavered, signifying distress. I could tell he was becoming angry, his features reddening slightly as he began to lose his composure.

"That you're secretly in love with me." I whispered, both a little frightened and aroused in an odd mixture.

Finn's face went blank, his expression empty, almost like a mannequin. "You don't know anything! Whoever gave you that information was lying." He hissed defensively.

We were staring at each other, the elevator coming to a jolting halt on the third floor. The lights went out only to be replaced by red emergency lights moments later; in the seconds between the lights going out and the emergency lights coming on, I could barely see my hand in front of my face but felt Finn's warm breath on my skin behind me.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finn had a worried look on his face before the lights went out. I knew I had caught him off guard with that comment. Although, I wasn't telling a lie. "Wonderful. This is all your fault." He blamed, trying to keep his composure once again, but I knew I finally had him right where I wanted. It was payback time.

"Shut up, Finn." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You really think I want to be in here with you? It's a Wednesday evening and I have work to do."

"I guess we're both unhappy with this, then, but I don't know why you're especially unhappy though," I took a few steps back. "I'm so pleasant to be around, and so physically appealing too."

"Yeah r-right? What makes you so sure I would want that,'" he sneered, gesturing at me. I laughed in response. It was so obvious what was happening. I put my phone in my suitcase and placed it down on the floor beside him.

"You're not going to resist this." I gave him a smirk and stepped back.

"Resist what, exactly?"

"Don't deny that you're attracted to me, Hudson. I see how you look at my ass lately. I'm not an oblivious airhead like you."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed, "Kurt, we work on different floors. I barely see you!"

"I know you want to see my ass. But you're just too chicken to admit it," I laughed.

"That is untrue! I'm-I'm straight!" He was trying to defend himself, but he wasn't very good at it. His whole body was sweaty from him being nervous. I had gained power over my enemy and all it took was this damn elevator breaking down and a few mental tricks.

"Nice try," I rolled my eyes, "be a man, Finn... A grown ass... Attractive..." My fingers were going down his chest now, prodding each button gently as they went. "Gay man... And kiss me." I smirked flirtatiously, my eyes trained on his lips as I held my breath.

Finn had that nervous look in his eyes, but within seconds he was grinning cockily. "Fuck it." He breathed out, pressing his lips against mine. Before I knew it, he had taken control. I've imagined what he would taste like, but this was a thousand times better. His lips soft, moist, and his tongue grazing mine as I parted my own lips to let him in, it felt amazing.

He pushed me against the wall, his hands pinning my wrists above my head as he began gently grinding his body against mine. The friction was like magic. We stayed kissing for what felt like hours, getting to know each other in a different kind of way. His tongue explored my mouth, our hips never ceasing to rub together, and I let out moans of pleasure.

Our bodies became hotter as time went on. We parted twice. Once to take my shirt and jacket off, and then again to relieve Finn of his. This is what I so desperately craved for a long time, and it was finally coming true. Finn began a trail of sweet, gentle kisses all over my face, which only became rougher and more intimate as his lips reached closer to my neck. It felt amazing, leaving my body hot and flustered as I was getting hard, and I could tell he was too. The cloth rubbing between us only making our lust grow. He was busying himself by nipping and sucking on my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as I let out moans. I was his with every mark, and God, I hoped he felt the same. Finn was doing things to me I never thought possible.

My mind began to wander. What if someone caught us? I would lose my job! The thoughts flooding my mind were telling me to push him off, to gain my dignity back from the taller man and promise to come back to this moment some other time, somewhere appropriate. My body said differently, though, as I stayed in the same position, enjoying what was happening. With every moan, I was getting closer to begging for more.

He had moved down to my chest, biting and sucking on the sensitive parts as they hardened in arousal. My heart was pounding, and I hoped nobody was going to fix the elevator anytime soon. "F-fuck..." I groaned out, placing a hand on the back of Finn's head, focusing on him more to keep my urges at bay.

Finn began undoing my belt and pulling the cloth of my trousers down, exposing my member to the open air. "No underwear?" He asked, surprised and laughing huskily.

"I woke up late this morning, alright!" I confessed, embarrassed and as honest as my exposed body.

He didn't seem to mind, though. His lips caressed my hips, his hand wrapping around my member to stroke me teasingly. His mouth made its way to the tip of my member as Finn placed a kiss on the head, testing the waters for my reaction. I shivered with pleasure and used a hand to cover my mouth as I realized that by now I had been getting louder and louder in volume. The touch of his hands on my thighs caused me to whimper, he rubbed the soft skin of my legs in an attempt to make me relax, my pants bunching around my knees and calves in a form of constraint.

"Finn.." I moaned out pleadingly against his teasing touches. He grinned and licked the shaft of my member. "I always knew you were submissive." He smirked, staring up at me with his dark, dominating eyes, causing a whimper to escape my lips.

He kissed my member again, stroking it casually. "You know, Kurt… I'd be more obliged to have my way with you if you begged. Just a little." He told me suggestively.

"Oh, y-yes… hah, okay." I chirped, both excited and flustered. "P-please Finn, please, God, hah, please," I whined, grinding my member into the palm of his hand.

Standing up straight, he kissed my lips and looked down at me, making my body melt in his gaze. "Please, what?" He replied coolly, pulling me closer and rubbing his palm into my crotch with more force.

"P-please make me feel good, have sex with me…" I begged, my voice gaining pitch like a woman's, I couldn't hold back the cracking of my voice. My pleading sounding even more feminine between gasps and moans. Finn kissed me deep and passionately once more, kissing a new trail down my body as I continued to beg.

This time, when his mouth reached my pelvis, he didn't stop. With one hand holding the lower end of my shaft, his lips wrapped around the tip of my member and he swirled his tongue around the head of it. I moaned and shivered, pushing my fingers into his hair. "Fuck... Finn, that f-feels good." I panted, running my hands through his hair.

"Mmhmm." Came to his reply as he took more of me into his mouth, his tongue hot and wet against my skin. I looked down at him and it was all I could do to not let my knees buckle out from beneath me as I pressed my back against the wall, feeling the cold metal. Finn bobbed his head as he stroked me in rhythm, letting out a hum that sent vibrations through me, tingling my nerves. "Ah.." I moaned again, finally making eye contact with him. His mouth sucked harder and I had to cover my mouth and brace myself, to keep a scream from racking through me.

I was steadily getting closer to orgasm, and soon enough felt precum spilling out of me. "I-I'm close." I cried out, my member twitching inside his mouth. Finn's lips parted from my shaft with an audible pop as he stood up, a smile on his face, leaving me breathless. "Time to loosen you up, then. Got anything, or will I have to use spit and a spare condom?" He whispered in my ear.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd have a condom in your suitcase?" I groaned, giving in. "The zipper of my suitcase has lube. Have at it."

Finn chuckled. "Actually, a couple condoms. In my wallet, not my case. So you'll get at me for having protection on me at all times, but you get to walk around with a bottle of lube?" He asked.

"Lotion, I would expect. Lube, not so much." He smirked, kissing my lips again and bending down to dig around amongst our possessions.

"My lotion is my lube, Hudson," I smirked. "A good enough brand handles it all."

Finn nodded. "Fair enough." He laughed again, pulling the tube out of my suitcase and taking a condom from his own back pocket. I knelt down beside him, waiting for any instruction he was willing to give me. "Are you clean?"

"Uh, yeah? I might have woken up late, but I still managed to get a shower in. You just had me in your mouth, why would you ask me that question now?" I replied snarkily.

"Because this part of your body is a bit different, and takes more care," Finn replied, opening a condom.

"I'm cleaner than you most days. You hardly ever wash your hands in public bathrooms, I hear?"

"I wash my hands when food is involved and if I touch myself or wipe anything, I don't always have to hold onto myself when I use the urinal, I just... whip it out and piss. Why are you so concerned? Shut up and straddle my lap." Finn ordered, squeezing some of the lubricating substance onto a condom-covered finger.

Blushing, I obeyed. I spread my legs and placed my arms around his neck. "Like this?" I asked my knees on either side of his thighs.

"Perfect, relax your weight back a bit and keep leaning your chest towards me." He replied sweetly. Almost as though he knew perfectly what to do. Using his left hand, he grabbed my right cheek and massaged my bottom before giving it a light tap, "Ready?" He asked. I could feel myself blushing, and the blush spread across my ears by the time I nodded for him to continue.

"It's going to feel cold for a second before warming up, just keep yourself relaxed and loose for me." He ordered, his right hand making its way around my body before I felt his finger pressing itself against my puckered hole. The lotion really was a bit cold, and his finger was torture as it rubbed against me for a minute, pressing and prodding until he was sure I was ready. I bit my lower lip and whimpered for more, pushing my backside towards his hand.

With a smile, Finn pushed his finger into my hole. I could feel the length of his finger stop at the knuckle. "Ah, Finn.." I moaned, his lips returning to my throat at the sound of my encouragement. I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth and his tongue and teeth grazed across my Adam's apple. With one finger in me, he moved it around before thrusting it slowly inside me.

"Just wait until I get to your erogenous zone, Kurt. You'll feel so good. Ready for another finger?" He asked, his breath hot against my throat.

"Yes!" I cried. Soon enough, I felt another finger pushing itself up into the condom, stretching me out and filling me. I had to swallow another mouthful of saliva to keep myself from drooling.

"Kurt, I'm going to move them around, okay?" Finn told me, I moaned my consent. His mouth was on my chest as he fingered me, working his way deeper inside me with his fingers, and after a bit, Finn was scissoring his fingers within me.

"Ah, oh my… Hah…" I moaned and whimpered, tensing around with his fingers as I leaned back before relaxing again. "I love you, Finn." I admitted, hiding my face in the crook of his neck all too late.

There was an awkward silence entering the room. Did I just mess this all up? I immediately regretted saying it. This all was happening so fast, and I'm not in my right mindset. I closed my eyes, afraid of what would come next. At the fast pounding of my heartbeat, I was scared to know his reaction to those three words that withheld deep meaning.

"It's okay." He purred, "I like you too." Finn kissed my neck and nipped my ear affectionately, slowly adding a third finger as I let out a deep groan. "Too much?" He asks.

"I-It's fine." I murmured against his skin. Pressing his fingers up inside of me, it felt amazing, and my member twitched in need. "Please.."

With that, I could feel his fingers extract themselves from within me. He turned the condom around his fingers inside-out and shoved the used item into his pocket before laying out jackets out on the floor beside us. "I'm going to fuck your brains out." He warned, laying me flat on the floor on top our discarded clothes.

"O-okay." I breathed, the elevator made hot and the air humid from our moving bodies. I watched him unbuckle his pants and strip everything off. Spreading my legs, he put a hand on each of my thighs and studied the view. I stared back at him lustfully, ready. Finn put on a fresh condom and took the tube of lotion from its place on the floor. "Now what should I do with this?" He asked, eyeing me over.

"Well, uh, use some?" I suggested, that being the answer to come to mind rationally.

"Okay." He replied, giving me a teasing smile. Pressing the tip of the tube to my bottom, he squeezed some of it inside of me before stroking himself with some of the lubricants. I whimpered in response to this, feeling the cold cream fill me.

He took my lips up into a kiss and pressed the tip of his member to my hole. "Ready?" He asked now, his voice rough and greedy.

"B-be slow, gentle… At least to begin with." I pleaded.

"Haven't I been so far?" He asked, pushing his shaft into me inch by slow, agonizing inch.

With legs splayed apart, I lifted my hips up and rubbed up against him. Finn let out a guttural growl and pinned my wrists above my head. "This is more like it, perfect. You're mine for the taking, Kurt."

Looking up at him, I pouted and blinked with whimsical eyes. "Yes, sir," I replied, feeling his grip on me tighten. I moaned as he thrust into me, precum dripping onto my stomach. The amount of teasing and foreplay did a number on me, the pressure due to my pleasure began building up more.

Finn thrust up into me before slowly pulling out part way and slamming his member back up within me. "A-ah, ah… ngh.. Hah." I moaned and whimpered with every thrust, feeling him twitch and pulse inside me.

"Fuck, you're hot and tight." He told me, stroking me slowly with his free hand.

"Please m-make me cum…" I squeaked, embarrassed to say it, but willing to motivate him to continue further.

"You bet I will." Finn replied, nipping my earlobe as he thrust in and out of me, working a good pace while stroking me. The pleasure and delight I felt threw waves of heat over me, and I cried out as he thrust himself into my erogenous zone.

"That's it right there, isn't it?" Finn smirked, kissing me again. "Mmm, I'll keep hitting you right in that spot until you spill." He told me. "I'll eat you alive."

I moaned and whimpered and called his name until I finally came, my ass tightening around him. "Fuck.. hah.." I could feel Finn release inside of me, filling the condom as we groaned in pleasure.

When he finally pulled out and let go of myself, I thought myself a hot, sticky mess. Sitting up, I looked through my suitcase for wet wipes or tissues to clean up. Shockingly, Finn used a mixture of napkins and his tongue to help me clean up. Getting dressed, multiple touches and words were shared in the little space we were in.

"I am so going to need a shower when I get home." I told Finn. "Maybe… You can come along with me?"

"What does this mean now…For us?" Finn questioned, "Obviously this damned elevator makes me no longer… hate you"

"Do you have feelings for me? Let's face it, because, I have feelings for you and… I don't want a petty relationship with you to continue. Clearly not anymore, after what we just did..." I stood my ground. We needed to settle things after everything that just happened. "Finn..." I kept my voice steady, demanding answers for a better understanding while still trying to whisper.

"I'm not good at feelings, okay?" Finn admits, "You're… special to me. Since the very first day I saw you, there's been something about you, Kurt. Something that I have become attached to. Yet to describe a feeling about this? I don't know how."

"I think it's called a crush, or at the very least lust. Some sort of infatuation, Finn." I told him, fixing the wrinkles in my suit and putting my things away. Making sure everything was taken care of with little to no evidence left behind. Looking around the elevator, I pounded on the closed doors. I would have pressed the emergency button on the elevator long ago, but the button had been broken since before I began working in the building.

"How come nobody fixes these things, anyway?" Finn asked, gesturing to the button. We were obviously having the same thoughts.

"People consider them useless since 'our elevators are top notch and never break!', or some bull shit like that. Plus everyone owns a cell phone these days. Just our luck that there's no service in here..." I had dug back into my suitcase to get it back out, a few missed calls from my grandma, and a failed text from earlier I had tried sending.

"What if we give it a try?"

"Finn, it's broken. It won't-"

"I meant us… Start slowly and have a proper first date?" Finn's head was down, his eyes on the ground, but I could see he was blushing as I looked up from my phone.

I could feel my breath stall in my throat. "I… I'm not sure there is a 'slow' after what we just did. But, I could handle trying it. What does a first date even look like to you, Mr. Hudson?" I asked, my mouth rising shyly at the corners.

"Well," He embraces me, "We could go out to dinner, maybe catch a movie, and then go back to my house where you could spend the night, hmm?" He placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Mmm… Sounds interesting and fun, and hardly slow." I replied teasingly, grinning as I looked into his eyes.

"How's tonight?"

"I… can't... My Grandmother found my work email and now I have a long grocery list to tend to for her." I rolled my eyes. I sensed a laugh coming on from Finn and playfully slapped the back of his head. "Shut up! I don't know how she has it, but I'm busy for real tonight."

"Okay. Plus I uh, I find it cute and sweet." He grinned. "May I have your number?"

"I think you've earned it. Possibly." I laughed, unlocking my phone and exchanging contact information with Finn.

"Wonderful!"

"I look forward to our conversations." I stated. "However, I just got a text from Mercedes, she noticed the elevator was stuck and called the fire department for help. We should be out in some time. We better look pissed off and annoyed. Hell, I might even demand a raise." I smirked.

Finn looked down at me and nodded. "I'll have to ask for some kind of compensation after being trapped in here with you." He joked, picking up his briefcase and giving me a soft, quick kiss.

"Impressive." I laughed. As soon as I calmed down again, the elevator made a loud sound, the lights came back on, and it began to move again. I put my "annoyed bitch-face" on, strapped my suitcase across my chest, folded my arms, and got into character.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter! If you have story plot ideas for Furt, Brittana, Klaine, or Finchel, please PM me or tweet me! It's the same username as on here. SeanDavidGold :) Please review xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3

When the doors finally opened to the ground level, I walked out first with a stern look directly at Shue. "Jesus Christ, that took HOURS! And not one phone call or text checking in on your BEST employee?!"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you in there. Is there anything I can do to make up for the loss of your personal time and distress? As an employee, you are allowed compensation for such an incident. The elevators failing are on maintenances' fault!" Shue informed me. "Name what you want, so we can sweep this under the rug, hmm? Anything at all?"

"Anything? I find that hard to believe." I challenged.

"You just name it." I looked at Shue, eye-to-eye. My boss was looking apologetic, concerned, but relieved that I was okay.

"I had to use my NEW bottle of brand-name lotion from Victoria's Secret to keep myself cooled down in that humid little hell hole of an elevator, which costs sixty-dollars a bottle, and I BARELY had phone service, I could receive messages but couldn't contact anyone for help! Not to mention that the elevator emergency button is broken!" I had one hand on my hip. "So, I want my time stuck in there to be counted as overtime, on my next check, the rest of the week off as personal days, and my next vacation with pay. I can put it all in a memo if need be."

"Done." Will agreed, nodding his head. "I'll even write the memo in for you and take care of any extra paperwork."

Finn cleared his throat before speaking up. "I, uh... Second that motion, I want everything he gets too. Who do I have to yell at about it? I was going to go to dinner after work, and now my reservations are ruined. I paid money for that and need compensation, especially after having to put up with being in such a small space with… him." Finn sneered, gesturing to me.

"Fine, Hudson!" Sue grumbled walking behind Will. "You get the same benefits for your airheaded, sexually disturbing and dumb-resting-face looking dweeb. Plus, in one of those workers employment acts in the constitution considers it discrimination somehow. But, you should know your boss's name since you see me every day!"

"Yeah, well, I could just as easily take this up with HR as I could with you." Finn replied arrogantly.

"Oh, you must've missed that announcement watching silly cat videos on Youtube. I'm dating the head of HR, now. So you'd lose. With that being said you will receive the same benefits and time off. Both starting tomorrow." Sue smiled, "So get your sorry asses out of this building before I lock you both in the supply closet on the top floor."

I swallowed hard, nodding. "Well, bye!" I rushed out the entrance with Finn running close behind me.

With the doors shut behind us, the evening was already dark and Finn looked up at the sky a moment, following me by ten steps behind until we were in the neighboring parking lot. "So, um. Nice night, isn't it? I'll have to head home and restock my condom collection." He joked, sending a wink my way.

"You whore." I laughed, "I'll uh, text you when I'm home? It could be late, my grandma is quite a talker...and gossiper"

"I'll be waiting," Finn says, getting in his truck, and driving off behind me.

 **The End**


End file.
